


Nominations

by Wundersmidget



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Reformed Harley Quinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wundersmidget/pseuds/Wundersmidget
Summary: It's selection time at the Justice League, Who does Batman nominate?





	Nominations

“I call this meeting of the Justice League selection committee to order.”

Every six months, the core members of the Justice league meet to review applications made by hopeful leaguers, as well as nominations submitted by it’s core team. It was a slow process, while only a handful of people had submitted, each application brought debate, and from each debate stemmed argument. 5 hours later, the council finally reached nominations.

Flash nominated some d-lister named Congorilla, Green Lantern nominated a new lantern named Simon Baz, Aquaman nominated a woman named Dolphin, Cyborg nominated an alien named Starfire, all of these were accepted and Superman was about to close the meeting when Batman spoke up.

“I have a nomination.”

Superman’s eyebrows raised, Batman never nominated anyone to the league, he preferred to keep his allies in Gotham. He didn’t even allow Metas into the town without his begrudging consent.

“Go on”

Batman paused, seeming to enjoy the moment, though a smile was nowhere to be seen.

“Harley Quinn”

Flash just about fell off his seat.

“The supervillain!”

“That is a very surprising answer Batman, would you please elaborate?” Superman enquired

“Certainly, I first met Harley Quinn 10 years ago, back then, she served at the side of the Joker, 4 years ago, after a brief stint with Amanda Waller’s Suicide Squad, she left the Joker, establishing herself as her own force in Gotham City, often working alongside Poison Ivy and Catwoman. From there her work changed from acts of villainy to becoming more of an antihero, occasionally helping my team against multiple of our enemies, primarily the Joker.”

Green Lantern piped up, ‘How does this grant her league status?”

Batman responded. “The trio of her, Catwoman and Ivy often stop crimes, Harley alone has a habit of dealing with animal abusers and domestic violence, she also has saved my own life a few times.”

That was the third surprise of the day. Batman didn’t often admit when he’s needed saving, much less by someone who had once been his enemy.

“We will need a seconder.” Superman stated, trying to get the meeting back on track.”

Green Lantern spoke up, “I second, she helped me with a slight problem I had recently.”

Wonderwoman also voiced her opinion, “She’s a bit of a loose cannon, but she’s good, I would support her selection to the team.”

Superman however, had his reservations.

“Are you sure that it is a good idea to brin a potentially unstable person, with a criminal record, into the watchtower?”

“Positive, while she does still act crazy, most of that is just her enjoying her work rather than her being unhinged.”

“Most of it?”

“Harley has had to deal with mental issues in the past, quite frankly, the Batcave does not have the resources to properly treat her, she knows that she needs help as well, before becoming Harley Quinn, she was doctor Harleen Quinzell, a psychiatry student at Gotham university.”

“What about Ivy, how does she fit in?” Cyborg piped up

“Ivy is no longer a Gotham criminal, instead she runs an orphanage and Greenhouse in Gotham Park.”

The leaguers stopped counting the days surprises, they obviously knew nothing about Gotham, most thought it was better that way..

"Besides, her unpredictability could be a real asset." Batman concluded.

"Who votes that Harley Quinn should be added to the league." Superman called

5 hands rose, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash and Cyborg.

"Against."

No hands rose, Cyborg and Aquaman instead choosing to abstain.

"Carried"


End file.
